Foreign
by Floral All Over
Summary: A priceless friendship ensues between a girl and five Preventers. Clueless of her identity and naive of her values, all she can do is have faith in the boys as they fight to solve her mysteries.
1. Prologue

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PROLOGUE

-----------------

It was not until she heard the screeching of tyre when she spun her head just in time to be blinded by the car's beams. Everything around her seemed to disappear as the car attempted an emergency stop. The red paint faded behind the blinding lights and screeching deafened her ears. It was just her and the car- Everything in slow motion.

Stunned passersby froze like statues- these few seconds mostly consisted of silence. The only sounds came from cars pulling over on the main-road, which were ignored by all. A small girl, perhaps only the age of six was the first to move.

"Mia!" She screamed and rushed towards her fallen sister.

The child flung her tiny body onto the girl and sobbed, repeatedly calling her name. By then, everyone else was coming to their senses. A few grabbed their mobile phones to dial to call Emergency Services, while others hurried to the sides of the two sisters in the road.

A crimson-red began to pool around the two girls, unnoticed. The child lay on top of her sister in numbness, her face growing white with shock.

It was chaos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mia opened her eyes yet saw nothing. A chilly breezed stung her cheeks as she pushed herself into a kneeling position. There was a small 'splash' sound and Mia immediately held up a hand, realising she had placed it into a puddle. She wiped it onto her damp jeans, then rubbed her eyes with her grubby fingers, in hope that her vision would return.

Mia wondered what had happened. Questions about who she was came flooding into her mind, then spinning around repeatedly, like waves crashing into a cave of water that had nowhere to go.

The flooding only settled when she heard a footstep.

"Is anyone there?" She weakly called, shivering from both fear and cold.

Naturally, Mia turned her face in the direction of the noise. She was sure they could see her. Mia wondered for a brief moment if she had been blind all her life, or if it was temporary, caused by whatever had caused her memory-loss.

After a long wait, a male voice replied, "Are you alright?"

"I-I don't know," Mia stuttered, "I can't remember anything," She rubbed her eyes to get rid of the tears which she could feel welling up.

The stranger placed a hand on Mia's back, in a comforting manner. She felt him place something on her lap and touched it. It felt like a handbag, realising it must have been hers. She probably dropped it when she assumingly fell over. Her jeans soaked up the water from the cement beneath her, causing the bottom half to appear slightly darker. Hopelessness was all she felt as she knelt there on the wet ground.

Strong arms scooped her up and held her firmly, reassuring Mia that he had the strength to do so.. She was startled at this, knowing that it would be unwise to trust a stranger.

"My name's Deuz," He began to slowly walk, "Do not worry. I command a military base nearby. You can be treated there if that is what you wish."

Mia noticed his American accent, wondering how common it is to have in the British Army. She did not know much about the military and wondered if it was unusual for them to just take in any distressed citizen they found. Maybe Mia was just a rare exception. She then remembered the fact that she could did not know her name, so realised she had no right to question what was done and what was not.

Off in the night Deuz walked with the venerable girl in his arms- Mia's only hope for safety. She had to have faith in him, or she could have ended up lost for goodness knows how many more hours, by herself in the freezing cold with no clue of who she was.


	2. On the Rocks

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ON THE ROCKS

-------------------

Heero ran over to his laptop as it beeped repeatedly in an annoyingly, high-pitched sound. Duo peeked out curiously from behind the adjoined kitchen door and waited impatiently for his partner to read what was on the screen.

The five boys; Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre and Wufei had all been living at one of Quatre's manors for the past few months. After Wufei was recruited by the Preventers, it was not long until the others decided to enrol. Given their abilities were all at the same level, the vast majority of their missions were assigned for them as a group. Being his considerate self, Quatre had insisted that the convenience of them all under the same roof would be advantageous for their grouped missions.

"What is it?" Duo peered over Heero's shoulder.

"A mission for all of us," Heero stood straight and pushed the monitor down, "A woman has been kidnapped by the organisation Operandai."

Duo frowned slightly with disapproval, "Wouldn't that be staking our identities a little? The lower-ranks would be capable of solving this."

"Much more will be at stake if she isn't retrieved," With no more information, Heero left to notify the others, "Read it for yourself."

Mentally scolding Heero for his vagueness, Duo opened the laptop and began to read what was on the screen. It was a briefing from Sally Po. She had gathered information on a young woman who had been taken by the leader of a terrorist group. She assumed the Operandai had been aware that the woman possessed an invaluable attribute, which could propose a threat to the Preventers. If the Preventers could get their hands on her, then maybe they could find out about these 'attributes' and use them for their advantage.

In all his time working for the Preventors and as a Gundam Pilot, Duo had never heard of a mission so bizarre. This woman must have proposed quite a threat if all five were to be involved. Duo grew somewhat frustrated at the lack of information provided in this brief, yet hated to imagine how much worse it would be if Heero have written it. Thankful that Heero had not been set to assign their Missions, he left the room in order to prepare for his next task.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A woman, who must have been in her early thirties, shone a bright light into Mia's unresponsive eyes, testing for any pupil reactions. Mia was sitting on a Doctor's bed, her thoughts off somewhere else in bewilderment. The room was not very welcoming. It was mostly full of greys and old fashioned, yet advanced-looking computers. Metalic tables and various doctors' electronic equipment made the room seem cluttered and claustrophobic.

Before the woman had time to complete her assessments, Deuz entered the room and asked her to leave, saying he had matters to discuss with the 'new girl'. Mia clutched onto the side of the bed, hoping for some feeling of security. She felt incredibly vulnerable, suffering from blindness. She waited for Deuz to speak first.

"Hello, Mia," The man smirked.

It shocked Mia, that she was called by a name. She widened her eyes as if by reflex, although it would not help her see. She was silent, wondering why he had just called her that.

"How did I know your name?" He sat down on the bed beside the anxious girl, "let's just say there are a few things I happen to know about you."

"What do you know?"

Deuz put a hand on Mia's shoulder and leaned slightly towards the girl, hoping to give off friendly vibes. "First," He stood up to walk to the otherside of the room, eyes fixed on Mia, "let me tell you about an organisation I know called the 'Preventors'.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Wufei crouched low behind the bush which rustled gently in the breeze. His binoculars were barely visible as they peeked through the other side, giving the Chinese Preventer perfect view of the Operandai base. The Operandai base was small, to say the least. It consisted of metal walls and a concrete area, which was apparently meant to be a car park, but was occupied by one white van. The area was well out of the way- hidden in the heart of the woods.

'The perfect area for an Organisation to fulfil its plans in secret,' Wufei thought to himself.

He instinctively spun his head round as he felt a new presence behind him. After seeing it was only Quatre, he relaxed a little, going back to his previous spying. The Arabian blonde kneeled next to him, checking his walky-talky as if expecting a contact.

"The others will be ready anytime soon," Quatre looked up, fixing his eyes onto the entrance of the base, checking to make sure no enemies left the building, which could be a threat to their hiding place.

As if on cue, the device in Quatre's hands beeped quietly enough not to alert any unwanted attention. He pushed a button, which silenced the sound. The two comrades took this signal and nodded to each other before jumping over the bush then swiftly running towards the base entrance, each holding a gun up by their shoulders. They joined with Heero and Trowa along the way, reaching the gigantic doors, where Duo soon emerged, carrying a brown sack over his shoulder.

Reading each others' minds, the five kicked at once with in-human strength, knocking down the gigantic, steel doors. Alarms were automatically set off thorough the building as the team sped through the maze of corridors, guarding each others' backs while getting rid of any soldier who dared to get in their way.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Deuz grabbed Mia's arm and pulled her up, standing in the centre of the room, commanding soldiers who had come to him for instructions. Mia was panicking, clueless of what the alarm meant. She clutched her other hand on to his wrist for comfort, having to raise her voice above the alarms as much as she could to ask Deuz what was going on.

Deuz looked down at the helpless girl beside him, wondering what to do with her. He then found a solution and began to guide her to a hiding place inside a cupboard, "Stay in there and don't make a sound until I return," He instructed with a stern voice, telling Mia that she had no option to refuse, "Remember everything I told you, Mia. The Preventers will always be our enemy. Never forget that," He spoke as he closed the doors then locked them with a tiny key.

Mia cried out and slammed against the doors with her fists. She pressed an ear against the cupboard door, just in time to hear Deuz lock the room behind him when he left. This was when Mia realised she was alone, trapped in a cupboard, with no protection from the dangers outside.

Shooting and yells were heard from outside. Adrenaline rushed through the terrified girl's body, as she hoped that the only person who knew where to find her, had not been slaughtered. Mia clamped her hands over her mouth, holding back a gasp when she heard a crash of the doors as someone forced their way into the room.

"Search everywhere!" She heard the unfamiliar voice.

More crashing was heard as two intruders raided the room like scavengers. She frantically felt around the small enclosure for anything she could use to hide behind. Mia mentally kicked herself when she knocked over what felt like a pole of some sort, so it fell to lean against the opposite side of the cupboard. She froze, her pounding heart being the only proof that she was a living being.

The intruders stopped searching and everything fell silent. Mia's heart skipped a few beats and she held her breath, waiting in suspense. She strained her ears in attempt to hear what they were doing, but could only presume that they were occupied in creeping up closer. The entire cupboard seemed to rattle as the two trespassers applied extreme amounts of force onto the secured doors. She pressed against the back wall, clutching onto the pole which she had knocked down earlier, in preparation to swing it at whoever was trying to break in.

The doors flew open. Mia's pole was knocked from her hands. She was yanked outside with a rough grip on each arm, all in one, precisely timed second. Feebly, she pulled against the vice-grip which held her.

"Please," Mia whimpered as a tear escaped her glazed eyes, "leave me alone."


	3. With Sincerity

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WITH SINCERITY

----------------------

Mia regained her balance as she was pushed into a room, mentally cursing her eyes for not letting her see where she had been taken. The door was shut behind her and she turned around to face its direction, holding her hands in front of her face in fear that her captures would attack.

"Don't be afraid. We want to help you," She heard as someone gently pulled her hands back down.

"What?" Mia questioned in bewilderment.

The young woman was confused to say the least. She had felt safe with Deuz. She wanted to speak to him again and learn more of her own identity. He had warned Mia that she would be desperately sought, and at all times to trust no-one. Then, she was swept off her feet and taken to this room, by the same people who had terrorised Deuz's base, in order to "help" her.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"We work for an organisation known as the Preventers," A different voice replied.

At that time, Mia would have done anything to increase her distance between the men, but her blindness would only cause too much of a hazard. She had been warned against the Preventers. They were a huge threat to Mia. She did not know exactly why, but Deuz had told her that she had something very special, which would make people go to extreme lengths in order to have her under their possession.

With a rash decision, she decided to ignore her common sense and fled. She turned around on her heels and ran as fast as she could, arms stretched out ahead, as she waited for a collission with something. She felt her hands slam against a wall, then felt around for anything which might be within reach. There was a plastic object, shaped like a disc.

With a blind aim, Mia threw the disc-like object, not waiting to hear a collision as there was a slim chance it would actually hit anyone. She then began to frantically search for something else, grabbing hold of a small table, which had once held the object Mia had thrown.

"Wait!" Someone yelled.

Mia held the table up in front so that the legs were sticking out. She swung it wildly, hoping to knock back anyone who dared to advance. The boys kept a distance, unsure whether they should disarm the girl, worried it would make her fear them even more.

Except Trowa.

The tall brunette a step closer, reaching out a hand and taking a firm grip on one of the table legs.

The five boys watched as the petrified girl released her hold on the table after realising she was no longer in control of it. She placed a hand flat against the wall so that she could follow it along. Upon reaching a corner, Mia leaned her back against the wall and slid to the floor, curling up in defeat.

They ex-pilots had not expected her to react in such a way. They had just assumed she would be grateful for being rescued, yet fate seemed to work in opposites. The boys were stunned.

"Please," She whimpered, covering hear head with her arms in a protective manner "Let me go!"

Quatre was the first to respond. He approached her warily then crouched down a few feet in front of her. Although Mia could not see this gesture, Quatre hoped that upon hearing that he had lowered himself, the girl would feel less threatened.

"No-one here wants to hurt you," He waited for a reaction, but all Mia did was tense her body even more, "We received a mission to rescue you from that group of terrorists."

"They were trying to help me," Mia shot her head up in anger, scowling, "You're the terrorists!"

Each boy took what she said offensively. They were secretly hurt by being called terrorists. A number of times in the war they had been given that label, even after all the sacrifices each of them had made to protect the citizens.

Quatre shook his head, "They were going to use you. The Operandai are notorious amongst us Preventers for their brainwashing."

Duo followed his friend's example and kneeled on the floor next to Quatre, yet holding a little more distance. His eyebrows furrowed slightly as he searched for something to say to the lost girl, "Hey," He masked a grin, hoping it would somehow also make his voice sound friendlier, "Do you trust every stranger you meet?"

Mia's heart sank at those words. She had as little idea of her personality as those five boys had. Her eyes welled up, but not for long because she immediately wiped them dry, trying not to look any more vulnerable than she already did.

It was then that Heero Yuy decided to do the extreme. Being the most reckless comrades of them all, he pulled out a maroon pocketknife from his shorts and popped out the blade. Four pairs of eyes were on the boy as he took Mia's hand and placed it on her palm. He kneeled in front of her, fearlessly.

"Use it if you don't trust me"

Surprised by this, Mia curled her fingers and grasped the handle. She held it out defensively, as if to warn him not to come any closer. Although she did not know it, Heero could easily disarm her should she try to use it against him. This small token was to make Mia feel less overpowered.

'Is he saying that I have a choice to be here?' Mia wondered, 'Or is it to trick me into trusting them?'

Heero guided her quivering hand so the blade was at his chest. He stared into the girl's fearful eyes and waited for a decision. Mia continued to hold the knife in place, not wanting to believe that they were there to help. It had only been half a minute when her arm began to ache. She then turned her head away and lowered the knife, dropping it on the carpet as if in defeat.

"I don't want to."

* * *

Message from Author:

* * *

Hello! Let me just thank you all for reading this far! I haven't received any feedback yet, so I have no idea what you all think of it and would like to know. Please feel free to suggest any improvements. If you think a chapter needs adjusting, then I would like to know. Every now and then I proof read, hoping to make it better for you readers.

* * *

Hope to hear from you soon!

* * *


	4. Identification

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

IDENTIFICATION

----------------------

The Preventers' headquarters are usually open twenty-four hours and all employees must be available off duty for emergency calls. An employee, named Sally Po, was very flexible with her hours and always devoted to any mission. Perhaps this was why she was sitting at Quatre's large meeting table, in the middle of the night.

Sally combed a section of her hair with her fingers- a habit she was growing used to from all the stress that had been piling up on her lately. All five boys, Mia and herself had gathered for a discussion of the previous mission.

"So," Sally spoke half-attentively, whilst holding a clipboard, jotting notes, "You say your name's Mia?"

Mia had her eyes fixed on the mahogany table in front of her. Whether she knew this or not, it was more of a shy gesture, self-conscious of her useless eyes. She must have found a small piece of paper from somewhere as she was nervously ripping it up under the table.

"Yes. That's what Deuz said."

Quatre, who was frowning in concern, folded his arms and rested them on the table, "You have no reclamation of what happened before he found you?"

"No."

Most of the room's occupants swapped a few meaningful looks, as if to silently confirm that they all had the same idea as to why Deuz was at the scene so soon after Mia lost her memory. Mia clenched the paper her fingers had been viciously attacking, sensing that these few seconds of silence were of the others theorising.

"It wasn't immediately after," She added, "I don't think Deuz had anything to do with my memory-loss."

"But he claimed to know so much about you?" Duo asked, although, his question sounded more like a statement.

"He didn't have time to explain."

Sally looked up from her notes to Mia, who was sitting across from her, "Tell me everything that Deuz told you."

Everyone could not help but feel sorry for the girl they had rescued. Trowa, especially seemed to have more sympathy than usual for the girl, who was beginning to experience the same problems of memory-loss that he had, so many years back.

Mia gave up on the paper, but decided to rest it on her lap, should she need it againif she began to feel more awkward, "He told me that people would be after me," She paused as she wondered why this was, "He said that I have something, but I don't understand what he meant by that. Then, he said he knew allot about me and would explain everything," Mia frowned as she repeated her next words, "But you came before he could. The last thing he said was to watch out for the Preventers."

Duo, who was seated next to Mia, rested a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "Hey, trust me lady. We're not the ones you wanna be looking out for."

"If he knows so much about her," Wufei decided to break his silence, "Then all we need to do is find him."

Quatre took his arms from the table to lean back on the seat, "We don't know for sure. It could all just be an attempt to brainwash her."

"The part about us being a threat obviously was!" Duo added; slightly offended.

Mia slumped back in the chair, "Why would he do that?" She sounded half-frustrated. There was only silence, so she decided to continue, "There was one thing I remembered as soon as I woke up," She paused, "I may be wrong, but I think I come from England," Mia sighed at the stupidity of her own words. All you needed to do was listen to her accent and you would know that, "Well that's obvious, but it's something I remember," She decided to stop herself from rambling anymore, sheepishly sliding down even further in her chair.

There were a few seconds of akward silence. Duo quietly chuckled and Sally started at her papers for a while, wondering if she should note it down.

"Well, if you feel that's coming from your memory and not from hearing your own voice, then that is great news," Sally waited for a hopeful expression to appear on Mia's face, "Your memory isn't totally gone. You have a higher chance of recovering parts, if not, all of it back."

Mia could not help but show a little smile after hearing this, "Really? Do you think my sight will return aswell?"

Sally opened the black, leather bag that had been sitting on her lap. She took out a small, metal object then held down a button, which made one end light up. Satisfied that it was still working, she looked back to Mia and explained, "I would like to examine your eyes, if that's okay with you?"

With permission to proceed, Sally shone the torch from various directions towards her pupils. The five boys briefly discussed the situation amongst themselves, allowing Sally to add in a few comments while she examined. Mia waited patiently, lost in her own world of worries and helplessness. Although she tried her best not to, Mia could not help but doubt the recovery of her memory.

Sally took her fingers from Mia's chin, which had been directing the girl where to turn her head, "Your pupils are reacting to light," She stated as she stood up straight, satisfied with the results, "But very mildly. I suspect that your blindness is only temporary."

Mia immediately beamed, "You're sure?"

"In all my experience, many casualties have suffered from temporary blindness and all have recovered fully."

An indescribable feeling surged through Mia's body from all the immense relief she was feeling. Sally's words seemed to provide her with the energy she had much needed. Everyone in the room was happy for Mia. Quatre could not help but smile as he saw that the girl was truly happy, even after what had happened.

This moment did not last for long however, as Mia gasped in realisation, "My bag!" She almost shouted, grabbing everyone's attention, "I forgot. My bag is at the base. It must have all my Ids in it!"

"You kidding?" Duo asked in frustration.

"In that case," Sally interrupted, "One of you must go in there and get it back, before someone finds it."

For some reason, Trowa had only just realised that he had shut his eyes at some point, while he thought about the situation. He wanted to do something to help the girl. He did not want her to suffer the same loneliness that he did, and realised that this was his chance to do something.

"I'll go," Trowa stood up from his seat.

Wufei stood up alongside his friend, "So will I."

Quatre joined the two, confirming that he also to join Trowa, "The base will be under higher security after we broke in. I think it would only be wise for us all to go."

"Yes," Sally agreed and looked at the remaining two, "But Heero and Duo, would one of you stay behind? Mia shouldn't be left alone at a situation like ths."

Heero and Duo knew that Sally was speaking sense. Anyone from the Operandai organisation could just break in at any time. No-one had yet found out where the five boys were staying, but it could only be a matter of time before they did.

Sally looked down, as a small gadget on her belt beeped, "I'm afraid I can't stay to help you out," She looked at Duo and Heero, "Help Mia work her way around," She then turned to leave, "It was nice seeing you all again. Good luck, Mia. I'll come back to check up on you soon," And with that, she left.

Mia faced her head down, as her constructive mood soon faded, "It's okay. You can both go with the others if you like," She waited for a response, but received none "I'm quite tired anyway.

"Four is plenty," Duo spoke as he caught eye contact with Heero, "Heero, why don't you go? I think I'll save Mia the grief of being stuck with someone so antisocial."

"That's mean!" Mia giggled.

Duo smiled, pleased that he was able to cheer her up so easily. He got up from his chair and guided Mia from hers, ready to take her somewhere more comfortable. He was excited that he was to spend some time alone with Mia. He had been really keen to get to know the girl a little better.

Heero did not seem offended by what Duo had said, then again, how often does anything affect him? He put on his jacket, then returned to the room with everyone to say goodbye. Quatre demanded for Duo to make Mia at home.

"Bye!" Mia called as they left, "Good luck and don't get hurt!" She smiled as they excited the room, surprised at how much kindness they were showing her.

* * *

Author's Note:

* * *

Kana090, I just want to thank you for your review. It really encouraged me to write more . LOL, and I'm glad you found the Heero bit in character. When I wrote it, I wondered who would be the best person for that part, and Heero came straight to mind!

* * *


End file.
